A vehicle's front seat often needs to be moved back and forth to accommodate different drivers or passengers, thus it is necessary to leave a gap between a side of the seat and a console unit for facilitating the movement. The driver or passenger may inadvertently drop small articles such as cellphones, cards or coins down to bottom of the seat via the gap. The article may be hard to find or reach due to the small gap size.
To address this issue, various devices such as baffles and air pockets are utilized between the vehicle seat and the console unit to avoid articles falling off.
The inventors have herein recognized some issues related to the above solutions. For instance, a baffle may be mounted between the vehicle seat and the console unit, and needs to be designed with different sizes for accommodating different layouts; thus, the baffle is not universal. In addition, it is needed to remove the baffle before adjusting the seat in order to avoid interference of the baffle during seat movement. Also, there is an issue with an air pocket positioned between the vehicle seat and the console. For example, it is first needed to charge the air pocket, then place it between the seat and console, and next adjust the charged volume to avoid interference during the movement of the seat. The air pocket is not time-efficient in use and has an unappealing appearance. In addition, the baffle or air pocket is required to be fixed on the seatbelt buckle, which may cause interference.